


Aftermath

by Danae_Of_Tetrahex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_Of_Tetrahex/pseuds/Danae_Of_Tetrahex
Summary: La transmisión de los adioses del grupo de Rodimus y lo que le siguió...





	1. Chapter 1

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Starscream, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Windblade & Waspinator**

**• Náutica**

— _¿Últimas palabras? Ha, no se hagan esperanzas…_  
—Mírenlos, miren sus ópticos: Así es como luce el miedo…—Starscream tembló y se acercó sutilmente a Wheeljack, sus alas encogiéndose contra su espalda dándole el aspecto de un ave asustada. El ingeniero ni siquiera despegó la mirada del holoproyector en medio de la estancia proporcionándoles una perturbadoramente exacta visual del rostro mutilado de Náutica, simplemente pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del Monarca de Cybertron y lo aferró contra su costado.  
—Lo sé, lo he visto antes…—Murmuró Ironhide, el único otro de los presentes que no había perdido la voz cuando – de la nada – el holoproyector del laboratorio de Wheeljack se encendió con una transmisión urgente.  
— _Uno pensaría que sería capaz de citar a alguien al menos: Algún oxidado viejo escritor pontificando sobre pérdida y traición y la beligerancia del dolor – No puedo. Mi mente está en blanco…_  
Windblade jadeó, incapaz de reprimir su pánico por su amiga, y abrazó contra ella a un igualmente horrorizado Waspinator como un niño humano lo haría con su oso de peluche favorito ante una pesadilla.  
— _De cualquier modo, estamos bajo órdenes de hacer esto rápido, así que…Me gustaría ser enterrada en Caminus, en la sombra del Athenaeum Central: Quiero que la inscripción en mi Cámara de Spark rece: “¿Saben qué? A quien le interesa…”_  
**::** _Starscream aquí_ **::** La repentina llamada prioritaria a la frecuencia personal del Seeker rompió el tenso silencio provocado por las últimas palabras de Náutica **::** _¿Sparkstalker? Sparkstalker, tranquilízate ¿Cómo sabes tú de ess- **¿¡QUÉ LA TRANSMISIÓN QUÉ!!!?**_ **::** Starscream había saltado por la ventana del laboratorio y cambiado a su Alt-Mode antes de que los ecos de su voz hubieran muerto. Los neumáticos de Wheeljack dejaron marcas en el suelo al salir disparado tras su Seeker fugitivo 0.5 segundos tras que la figura de Starscream se perdiera al Sur.  
Los tres dignatarios restantes cruzaron miradas: Fueran las que fueran las noticias que el Teniente de los Badgeless le hubiera comunicado al Monarca de Cybertron, sabían con toda certidumbre que no iban a gustarles…

* * *

 

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Blurr**

**• Chromedome**

— _Soy afortunado – No necesito enviar un mensaje final a un ser querido: Él está justo aquí. Esta es la primera vez que morimos juntos…Así que, un funeral intermutuo: Rewind y yo quisiéramos entrar a la AfterSpark juntos…_  
—La imagen es pobre y el sonido no deja de caerse, pero…—Blurr apenas y le disparó una mirada de soslayo al par de Velocitronianos discutiendo como mejorar la imagen. El 99.9% de su atención se concentraba en la pantalla central de Maccadam's, misma que Jazz y Sky-Bite habían solido usar durante sus presentaciones, cuando el bar estaba tan repleto que necesitaban esa clase de proyección para que aquellos observando desde afuera pudieran ver algo. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que no había esperanza alguna de que NADIE en el interior del actualmente casi lleno establecimiento se perdiera el más mínimo y morboso detalle del video…

* * *

 

**Gueto Norteño, Buras – Devcon**

**• Rewind**

— _Si estás allí en alguna parte, Dominus, tienes que saber que jamás me di por vencido ni dejé de buscarte y – ¿Y está mal que te envidie? Al menos tú sabrás lo que me pasó: Lo que nos pasó a todos…_  
—Sí que la hiciste buena esta vez, niño: ¿En qué me metí cuando prometí ayudarte…?—Meneando la cabeza, Devcon cerró rápidamente sus negociaciones respecto al pago por la entrega de los siete Decepticons que llevaban aterrorizando aquel pequeño poblado orgánico: Con la forma en que su comunicador había prácticamente estallado en mensajes apenas salió de la Zona Muerta de transmisiones, no era de sorprender que el pánico en la voz de Smokescreen lo hubiera desconcentrado lo suficiente para conformarse con ¾ del pago que tenía en mente al tomar la misión.

* * *

 

**Australia, Tierra – Springer & Verity Carlo**

**• Minimus Ambus**

— _Debería haberlo visto venir. Dejé mi guardia abajo – me hallé demasiado a gusto. Me d-divertí mucho. Pero para responder tu pregunta…Luna1, junto al Hot Spot: Me gustaría ser enterrado junto a mi armadura…_  
—¿Tío Magnus…?—Balbuceó desconcertada la muchacha; su saludable bronceado, recientemente adquirido gracias a las largas horas explorando las playas de Queensland, palideciendo de golpe hacia un pigmento aún más enfermizo que el que tenía antes de la “sanación” de Mesothulas.  
—Esto es simplemente perturbador…—Springer negó con la cabeza un par de veces, cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ópticos azules en la hermosa vista de la Gran Barrera de Coral frente a ellos.

* * *

 

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Wheeljack & Starscream**

**• Sunstorm**

— _Starscream…Hermano: Desde el día de nuestra creación fue obvio que tú eras el destinado a grandes cosas…Así que ahora, en puertas del mayor desafío que Primus vio adecuado presentarme, recuerda eso – Cybertron necesitará tu guía, ahora más que nunca._  
—Sunstorm,…Sunny, no—Starscream, lágrimas de Energon cruzando su pálido rostro cual estigmas, colapsó junto a Wheeljack y solo los rápidos reflejos del ingeniero evitaron que el Monarca de Cybertron fuera a dar al frío suelo. Alrededor suyo, decenas de curiosos que habían estado observando la transmisión en los ventanales de un taller de holoproyectores cambiaban de enfoque cada pocos segundos: Del Seeker dorado despidiéndose de la vida con una compostura digna de alabanza, a su líder electo y predestinado llorando con el rostro escondido en el hombro de su “científico mascota”, como se referían a Wheeljack algunos de los Decepticons más hostiles hacia su “soberano”. Wheeljack, por su parte, maldijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de bloquear al deshecho Starscream de la vista de los curiosos en lo que la caballería llegaba:

  
_¿Por qué lo convencí de no llegar volando al Cuartel de los Badgeless como si Cybertron estuviera en llamas…? – ¿Por qué, de todas las veces que trato de razonar con él, escogió HOY para escucharme a la primera…?_

  
— _No decepciones a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, Star. Sé que es egoísta pedírtelo con tanta tranquilidad, que tú siempre negaste la posible existencia de una entidad todopoderosa viendo por nosotros, pero hoy deberás ser más fuerte que nunca, incluso si eso requiere extraer entereza de una plegaria: Cuida de nuestra gente, hermano mayor, y que Primus guarde nuestras Sparks…_

* * *

 

**Estación Santuario, Júpiter – Onslaught, Galvatron, Astraea, Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Busszaw, Sky-Bite & Skywarp**

**• Vortex**

— _Este viaje…Llegaría a la edad de Alpha Trion enumerando todo lo que pudo y salió mal en esta “Cruzada” nuestra a bordo de la Luz Perdida…_  
—Tex…—Musitó al borde del colapso Onslaught, aferrando los bordes de la consola central de comunicaciones con tanta fuerza que el pesado metal, más que doblarse, se cuarteó bajo sus dedos—Primus, hermanito, ¿Pero qué hice…?  
— _En serio: ¿Esa famosa “Ley de Murphy” que tanto citan los humanos? La Luz Perdida es su encarnación cybertroniana…Sería hasta divertido sino hubiera comenzado a ser molesto tras las primeras falsas alarmas de colapso inminente de la realidad/espacio-tiempo como lo conocemos…_  
—¿No pueden hacer algo?—Galvatron, previniendo una escena apenas la malherida Caminiense abrió el siniestro mensaje, había enlistado la ayuda de Sky-Bite en evacuar de la estancia a todos los otros Decepticons: Sólo permanecieron aquellos con el más alto nivel de seguridad en la Estación. Rumble y Frenzy intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros  
—Nah; lo siento, Galvs, pero cualquier triangulación superior al algoritmo actual solo le sería posible al Jefe…—Contestó Frenzy.  
— _Pero, mi tiempo en este pequeño proyecto de autoexpresión y catarsis no es ilimitado; así que, es hora del show: Lo que sea que quede de mí, envíenselo a mi hermano mayor, Onslaught de Altihex, en la Estación Santuario…Y Ons…Si estás viendo esto, solo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, jamás me arrepentí de obedecerte cuando me empacaste en este manicomio flotante a estudiar medicina del legendario CMO Autobot…Me he sentido tan a gusto aquí que incluso creí…Bueno, eso ya no importa…ÉL ya no importa…_

* * *

 

**Base Central, Luna1 – Fortress Maximus, Ambulon, Prowl, Cerebros & Red Alert**

**• Rung**

— _Si muero en mi AltMode quiero que me desarmen. Como una precaución, lo que sea que tome, sólo…Sólo pónganme más allá de todo uso._  
—Allí. **¡ALLÍ!** ¿La ven?—Señaló Red Alert, enfocando el ángulo superior de la imagen y gesticulando con tanta saña que estuvo a punto de golpearle el rostro a Prowl.  
—¿La sombra?—Preguntó entrecerrando los ópticos Fortress Maximus, envolviendo su campo electromagnético alrededor de un fuertemente tembloroso Ambulon. La expresión del médico era una de total impotencia ante la resignación en cada nuevo rostro.  
—La sombra de un arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Rung—Asintió Prowl, adelantándose junto a Red Alert y Cerebros—Miren la forma ¿No es familiar…?

* * *

 

**Ciudadela de la Luz, Teofanía – Axe, Redline, Shockwave & Windcharger**

**• Cyclonus**

— _El Cybertron que conocí y amé se ha ido: Perdido hace milenios, incluso antes del inicio de esta infernal guerra en que Autobots y Decepticons despedazaron los remanentes del planeta…_  
—Ese es el guerrero a quien le confiamos el cuidado de Mārsvictor*…—Reconoció preocupado Axe, volviéndose ligeramente hacia Shockwave. El antiguo Senador; aún recuperándose de su “regreso” cortesía del Proyecto Regénesis, sólo atinó a asentir parcamente, acercándose más al holoproyector con la cuidadosa ayuda de Windcharger.  
—¿El asesino de Star Saber?—Pidió una clarificación el Rodionita, a lo que Redline, su segunda sombra relativa a todo lo médico, simplemente asintió en silencio.  
— _Mi tiempo como marioneta de los “Avatares de dioses” fue demasiado largo; así que, a menos de un día del final, solo pediré esto: Asegúrenme el funeral tradicional de un Caballero de la Orden Clavis Aurea, sea en las tierras de mi Clan o en la Cofradía Tetrahexiana de Teofanía._

* * *

 

**Ciudad Capital, Hedonia – Impactor & Snare**

**• Whirl**

— _Sin funeral…_  
Snare se giró hacia su secuestrador/salvador/jefe/acompañante/casi-Conjunx—Impactor…  
El Wrecker ni se molestó en devolverle la mirada al ansioso Predator: Se bajó los ¾ restantes de su cubo de Engex de un solo trago, estampó el recipiente en la mesa y lanzó un puñado de Shanix en la mesa del único banquillo privado que encontraron libre en ese bar—Hora de irnos, Snare…

* * *

 

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Tigatron, Airazor, Knock Out, Moonracer & Terrorsaur**

**• Swerve & Ten**

— _Antes de la Luz Perdida, yo solo era un ‘bot cualquiera, sin mayores aspiraciones ni mucho menos medios para realizarlas…Y este amigote aquí era carne de cañón para un psicópata disfrazado de santo; así que, comparativamente hablando, no sé ni de que me estoy quejando: Pude tenerla mucho peor…_  
—Es…¿Esto en serio está pasando?—Se preguntó en voz alta Airazor, sin despegar la mirada de la inmensa pantalla ubicada en las dependencias comunes del Ala Diplomática de la Torre de Gobierno. A su lado, Tigatron y Terrorsaur intercambiaron miradas antes de encogerse de hombros mientras Knock Out permanecía cuidadosamente removido del asunto y un tic se había apoderado de la pierna derecha de Moonracer.  
— _A diferencia de los otros, nunca estuve particularmente apegado a mi ciudad de origen, así que no pediré ninguna ceremonia nativa de Yuss o lo que sea; solo…solo entiérrenme en cualquier terreno que tengan libre en Iacon…Y denle a Ten un trato digno cuando pasen por aquí, ¿Oyeron? Este grandote ha sido un auténtico soldado, no se merece nada menos…_

* * *

 

**Weak Anthropic Principle, Órbita de Dabola – Krok, Fulcrum, Crankcase, Spinister, Flywheels, Grimlock & Misfire**

**• Brainstorm**

— _Soy un MTO, un Construido Frío. Los Autobots me nombraron Genitus de la Operación Tormenta Solar inmediatamente antes de enviarme a morir en nombre de su Causa. Lo primero que hicieron los Decepticons tras mi deserción fue preguntarme como deseaba que se refirieran a mí: Soy Brainstorm de la Luz Perdida, y quiero que quede testimonio de que este es el destino que elegí…_  
—Crankcase, da la vuelta—Susurró pálido Misfire, con la mirada clavada en la vapuleada pero resoluta imagen de Brainstorm.  
—Misfire…—Comenzó a rebatir lo más suavemente posible el piloto, lanzándole una mirada desvalida a Krok.  
— **¡DA LA VUELTA AHORA MISMO, CRANKCASE, ES UNA ORDEN!** —El furibundo rugido del siempre gentil Seeker paralizó no solo al susodicho sino a todos los otros Scavengers, Grimlock incluido. No era para menos: Las veces en que Misfire había impuesto su rango como 2IC eran tan escasas que rayaban en lo legendario.  
— _Quiero ser cremado, y que mis cenizas se repartan entre las tumbas de Náutica, Skids y Chromedome…Sea en Cybertron, Caminus o Teofanía…No me importa. Soy un MTO. Idealmente, debí morir mucho antes de poder hacer algún amigo: Consideren esto un último “púdranse” al Alto Consejo Autobot…Al menos yo no moriré solo y despreciado, malditos fallos…_

* * *

 

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Sparkstalker & Lightbright**

**• Skids**

— _Un viejo amigo me dijo que alguna vez fui un Neoprimalista devoto…Pero hoy no podría recitar el primer precepto de esa fe…_  
—‘Stalker…—Lightbright se volvió hacia su Conjunx, siendo imitada por el resto de los Badgeless en la Sala de Juntas. El 2IC de la Policía Secreta de Cybertron solo pudo apretar los labios y negar con la cabeza: Ironhide apenas le respondió brevemente para indicarle que quedaba al mando mientras él escoltaba a Windblade en asuntos oficiales. Starscream debió llegar hace ya un buen rato. Todos los técnicos en el edificio ya habían intentado detener la transmisión a nivel planetario sin éxito alguno, lo que no ayudaba al rápido surgimiento de pánico en las calles, donde cada bar, taller y cine se vio secuestrado por los tétricos adioses.  
— _No niego ni afirmo la existencia de Primus…Ya no tengo tiempo para eso: Honestamente, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué cambié de creencias tan drásticamente. Solía creer que mis memorias volverían a mí en el momento adecuado, pero ahora…Ahora me conformo con que me devuelvan – lo que quede de mi – a mi mentor y que él presida una ceremonia funeraria típica de Nova Cronum: Profesor Shockwave…Gracias por todo. Lo veré del otro lado…_

* * *

 

**Lighthouse, Caminus – Firestar**

**• Velocity**

— _Seamos claros acerca de una cosa: Aun después de todo lo que ocurrió – aun considerando lo que está a punto de pasar – no lamento haber abordado la Luz Perdida. Estos últimos meses han sido reveladores. Eso es lo que quiero grabado en mi Cámara de Spark: “Sin arrepentimientos”._  
—Lotty…—Susurró pálida la bailarina, aún más afectada que cuando el rostro desfigurado de Náutica abrió la transmisión de emergencia que paralizó Caminus.  
— _Oh, y como una posdata: Me gustaría ser reciclada. Lo que sea que quede, si aún funciona…Dénselo a alguien más._  
Miles de probabilidades atravesaron el procesador de Firestar; cada una más sombría que la anterior…Sin embargo, había un pequeño gran detalle que no dejaba a la artista concentrarse lo suficiente para contactar con el Parlamento:

  
_“Thunderclash…¿Dónde estás, viejo amigo? ¿Por qué no apareces en el video…?”_

* * *

 

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Scoop & Airachnid**

• **Tailgate**

— _Pasé seis millones de años bajo tierra…Rung insiste en que es completamente normal haber desarrollado claustrofobia tras semejante trauma; así que…Quiero que me sellen en una capsula y me envíen al espacio…_  
—¿Quién más sabe de esto?—Preguntó desconcertada la Mnemocirujana.  
El Outlier solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

* * *

 

** Trypticon, Cybertron – Slug, Snarl, Sludge, Swoop, Strafe, Sandstorm, Barricade & Swift **

• **Rodimus**

— _Esparzan mis cenizas a través de lo que fuera Nyon…Eso es todo lo que pido: Que me dejen volver a casa una última vez…_  
—Roddy…—Strafe se giró hacia Swoop al oír la agonía en su voz: No la sorprendió en absoluto ver lágrimas formándose en los ópticos ambarinos del Pterodon.  
—¿Amigo suyo?—Preguntó Sandstorm, ligeramente suspicaz ante la depresión que golpeó a Swoop apenas la imagen del Mech flameado apareció en la pantalla que Trypticon les materializó mientras monitoreaban el desarrollo de las Sparks.  
—Hot Rod fue un importante aliado durante nuestra estancia en la Tierra—Respondió Slug, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de evitar proyectar su – bastante obvia – incomodad ante el asunto—Grimlock confiaba en él, lo reconoció como un guerrero digno del respeto de los Dinobots…Ese fue uno de los pocos puntos en que jamás discutimos…  
—Él fue amable con ustedes…—Aseveró Barricade, aferrando la mano de la impactada Swift.  
—No muchos lo eran…—Ofreció diplomáticamente Snarl, cerrando el tema.

* * *

 

**Autobot City, Tierra – Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Thundercracker, Arcee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Kup & Hardhead**

**• Nightbeat**

— _En seis horas y catorce minutos estaré muerto…Yo no–Eso suena melodramático. No se supone que lo haga. Es simplemente un hecho. Un **MUY** distrayente hecho…_  
—Contacta a la Luz Perdida: **AHORA** —Ordenó lívido Optimus, aferrando con tanta fuerza el respaldar del asiento de Jetfire que el metal se cuarteó bajo sus dedos.  
—No hay respuesta, no están respondiendo…—El científico negó con la cabeza, intentando en vano conectar cualquiera de las frecuencias disponibles en la base de datos con las de los protagonistas de la transmisión, otros pasajeros de la Luz Perdida, la propia nave…  
—Esas son dos cosas diferentes—Siseó Arcee, cruzando miradas con Sideswipe.  
— _Aun así: Seis horas y catorce minutos. Al menos esta vez puedo prepararme…Y en cuanto a métodos de disposición – asumiendo que hallen un cuerpo – preserven la cabeza y quemen el resto. Una ceremonia Neoprimalista, corta y agradable._  
—Enviaremos un equipo de inmediato. **YO** iré—Optimus se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, solo para ser detenido por Thundercracker. El Seeker negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, gesticulando hacia la usual terminal de Soundwave: Si el Canciller de Santuario estuviera en condiciones de unírseles estaría ahí. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido; pero, tres semanas atrás, Soundwave simplemente colapsó durante una videoconferencia con Autobot City. Cosmos se negaba a dejarlos perturbar a los Decepticons en Júpiter, así que la División Terrestre llevaban casi un mes sin ver al telépata.  
—Si podemos enlazar el Puente Espacial con los generadores Quantum…—Intentó ofrecer Hardhead.  
—Optimus…Todos… – Es inútil—Jetfire se alejó de la consola intempestivamente, levantándose para encarar al resto—No hay suficiente tiempo.  
—Nightbeat dijo seis horas…—Le recordó escéptico Kup.  
—Lo hizo, lo sé, lo sé; pero…—Sunstreaker gruñó por lo bajo, irritado ante los rodeos de Jetfire. A sus pies, Bob lo imitó.  
—¿Pero qué?—Repitió ominosamente Jazz.  
—Recibimos el mensaje hoy…Pero fue enviado hace tres semanas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mārsvictor – “Marte Victorioso”, epíteto del dios romano Marte y nombre de la Gran Espada de Cyclonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metroplex, Cybertron – Starscream, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Windblade, Airachnid & Waspinator**

—No puedes ir…  
—¡Soy el Monarca de Cybertron! **¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA, COMANDANTE!**  
—Permíteme, Ironhide—Windblade posó una mano en el hombro del exasperado Comandante de los Badgeless, adelantándose con la gracia natural que heredó de Starscream tras el “Vigilem Affair” como los involucrados habían tomado por costumbre llamarlo—¿Star? He aquí la reformulación final de nuestra postura: **NO VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE** …  
Starscream prácticamente la descuartizó con la mirada, pero la Femme – una de las dos únicas criaturas en existencia capaces de afirmar honestamente que conocían cada recoveco de su procesador – ni se inmutó. Oculta en las sombras de la esquina tras el punto ciego de Starscream, Airachnid de hecho parecía levemente impresionada ante la firmeza de Windblade: Se requerían diodos de titanio para lidiar con un Starscream lívido—Tú tampoco puedes prohibirme nada, **_kardeş_** *…  
Windblade se encogió casi imperceptiblemente ante el veneno contenido en la última palabra, especialmente porque en tal estado de agitación el melodioso acento Vosiano de Starscream cobraba una prominencia innegable.  
_Nunca me había rebatido en Vosiano…_  
—Esto no se trata de minar tu autoridad, Screamer—Ironhide tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la pequeña antesala del Sector Científico de la Torre de Gobierno—Lo creas o no, estamos intentando protegerte.  
—Porque eso suena taaan creíble, Ironhide…—A juzgar por su tono, era obvio que el Seeker habría girado los ópticos de no haber sido una reacción tan poco dignificada.  
—Starscream, no seas difícil: Sabes que todos aquí te conocemos mejor que eso—Wheeljack, sentado justo frente a Ironhide, había sido el único en ponerse cómodo mientras los tenues intentos del Comandante y la Cityspeaker por convencer a su díscolo gobernante por calmarse un poco y no hacer nada estúpido – como lanzarse a liderar una misión de rescate a ciegas en algún rincón perdido de la galaxia – descendían en un concurso de gritos de proporciones épicas.  
—A Lady WindBot de verdad le preocupa zzzu zzzeguridad, Majezzztad—Habló tímidamente Waspinator, desde su posición a la derecha de la Caminiense—Y ezzztoy zzzeguro de que el Comandante Rojo tampoco miente: Zzzparkzzztalker siempre inzzzizzzte en lo profezzzional que ezzz—El Beastformer dudó en continuar, intimidado ante los cinco pares de ópticos clavados en él, pero finalmente se sacudió la incomodidad y levantó la cabeza—Y aun zzzi no fuera bueno en zzzu trabajo…Nadie nunca te cuidará mejor que un amigo…  
La tensión de la estancia se evaporó como por ensalmo: Windblade le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa a su pequeño Aide-de-camp**, Ironhide dejó de frotarse el puente de la nariz (gesto adoptado de los humanos), Airachnid descruzó los brazos y se dignó a salir de las sombras, el campo electromagnético de Wheeljack irradiaba aprobación y Starscream…  
Starscream simplemente se derrumbó junto a Wheeljack en el sofá, encogiéndose de forma que su rostro quedaba escondido por sus rodillas y sus alas lo rodearon en un claro intento por evitar que los otros vieran los sutiles temblores que recorrían su marco.  
—¿Starscream?—Insistió gentilmente Wheeljack, tomando la mano del Seeker en la suya y dándole un cuidadoso pero firme apretón.  
—¿No intentarás convencerme de que me quede? ¿De que lo que sea que planee hacer no vale la pena?—La voz del Monarca descendió en picada hasta el punto en que todos los presentes salvo los Beastformers tuvieron que aumentar su rango auditivo para oírlo—¿No me dirás que estoy cometiendo un error de potenciales consecuencias catastróficas para Cybertron y todas las Colonias? ¿Qué estoy defraudando la confianza depositada en mí por Metrotitán y mi pueblo? ¿Qué estoy siendo egoísta al lanzarme de cabeza a una misión suicida cuando tantos cybertronianos aun lloran a sus propios seres amados perdidos en la Guerra? ¿Huh?—La mirada carmesí de Starscream adquirió un acero – mezcla de rencor y desprecio – que asustó ligeramente a la mayoría del grupo—¿Por qué mi dolor debería eclipsar los suyos? ¿Por qué Sunstorm merece salvación o tan siquiera venganza? ¿Sólo porque nos reclamamos como hermanos cuando nuestro lote de Construidos Fríos murió masacrado en su primera misión a excepción nuestra?—Algo se quebró en Starscream entonces, quizá lo mismo que lo orilló a exponer sus dudas de forma que su propia vulnerabilidad quedaba mermada ante el restallido de su resentimiento contra sus más cercano colaboradores, como si los culpara de obligarlo a confesarse—¿Por qué?—Una sola, rebelde lagrima cayó del óptico derecho de Starscream—Sólo… _ **¿Por qué…?**_

* * *

 

**Estación Santuario, Júpiter – Optimus Prime, Thundercracker, Arcee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Kup, Hardhead, Bob, Onslaught, Galvatron, Astraea, Sky-Bite, Skywarp & Cosmos**

— _ **¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE “NADA DE VISITANTES” NO QUEDÓ CLARA!!!?**_  
—Wow, nuestro amigable OVNI residente finalmente encontró su vocación—Thundercracker no pudo menos que asentir admirado ante la potencia de los reproches indignados de Cosmos: Antes de que pusieran un pie en Santuario, el Seeker había estado seguro de que un registro vocal tan alto solo era alcanzable por Starscream.  
—Lo respetaré más por ello cuando mi sistema auditivo no corra riesgo, muchas gracias…—Desestimó secamente Arcee, codeando a Sideswipe para que dejara de jugarle a Bob y devolviera su atención al choque de tre-es decir, reunión con el comité de bienvenida Decepticon.  
—Cosmos, comprendo que tuviste tus razones para mantenernos alejados de Santurio mientras Soundwave estuviera indispuesto, pero…—Lo que sea que Optimus planeara decir se vio interrumpido por un absolutamente fúrico MiniBot—¿“Comprendes”? ¿Crees que comprendes algo? ¡Soundwave no ha estado simplemente “indispuesto”! ¡Nadie, especialmente alguien tan responsable como él, se tomaría un mes de vacaciones impromptu si no estuviera en puertas de la desactivación! ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¿¡Qué puedes querer de Soundwave tan desesperadamente que estarías dispuesto a arrastrarlo a su muerte cuando está más indefenso que un Sparkling!!!?  
—Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con el pequeñín…—Habló en su usual tono aburrido Galvatron, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes—Soundwave tiene a todos nuestros médicos al borde del Stasis-Lock en su frenesí por hallar lo que sea que esté mal con él…¿Y planeas llevártelo en otra de tus campañas a sabrá-Primus-dónde…? Tsk—El Rey Bárbaro meneó la cabeza en decepción fingida—Te creí más honorable, Prime  
No, no lo hacía  
Pero – y muy a pesar de Optimus, quien ardía en ganas de reconfigurarle la cara a golpes al Decepticon – tenían problemas mayores que el evidente desdén de Galvatron hacia la Primacía en general.  
—Cosmos, Galvatron,…Todos: No es mi intención lastimar a Soundwave en lo más mínimo—El bufido de Onslaught dejó en claro lo mucho que la población de Santuario le creía al Líder Autobot—Por favor, bríndenme al menos el beneficio de la duda: Si en verdad deseara tan desesperadamente llevarme a su Canciller sin reparo alguno de sus opiniones o a la suya propia no estaríamos hablando tan civilizadamente…  
—¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Acaso el grande y malo Prime no cree que podamos proteger a nuestro Líder?—Preguntó agresivamente Astraea, adelantándose junto a Onslaught, apenas unos pasos por detrás de Galvatron.  
—Claro que no, Teniente Astraea—La aplacó Optimus, genuinamente extrañado de la auténtica y desesperada hostilidad con que los Decepticons los habían recibido, misma que no había hecho sino escalar en un – tristemente familiar – frenesí de paranoia y mal controlada irritación.

_Habíamos comenzado a ser sinceramente bienvenidos aquí…Oh, Soundwave: ¿Qué te pasó que tu gente cierra filas alrededor tuyo como si estos últimos cinco años de coexistencia y camaradería no significaran nada…? ¿Quién se atrevió a arrebatarnos al eje de la paz entre nuestras Facciones…? ¿Fue acaso un descuido de mi parte? ¿Algo que no vi? Todo pasó tan rápido…_

—No venimos a empezar una pelea…—El musical acento de Jazz, típico de los nativos de Polyhex, fue como un latigazo colectivo para los Decepticons—Nuestro objetivo aquí es distinto, pero necesitamos ver a Soundwave en persona para que funcione…  
—¿Oh?—Lo animó a continuar Sky-Bite, luciendo interesado en la oferta que tuviera su antiguo compañero de dueto.  
—Los Junkions nos prestaron su brillante juguetito nuevo: El Proyector Mnemopathis—Intervino entonces Kup, redirigiendo la atención de los Decepticons+Cosmos—Tomó un buen rato convencer a Rum-Maj, pero con Wreck-Gar y los Sharkticons de nuestro lado…  
—El artefacto es increíblemente poderoso—Continuó Sunstreaker—Quien lo opere puede replicar efectos que cruzan la Telepatía y la Mnemocirugía: Justamente lo que necesitamos para ayudar a Soundwave.  
—Ajá…—Asintió escéptico Skywarp—¿Y ayudarlo es todo lo que quieren? ¿Se irían inmediatamente después?  
—Eso sería decisión del Canciller—Se encogió de hombros Hardhead.  
—¿Decisión entre qué?—Preguntó intrigado Cosmos  
Optimus sonrió fríamente bajo su máscara—Convalecencia o Venganza…

* * *

 

**Trypticon, Cybertron – Slug, Snarl, Sludge, Swoop, Strafe, Sandstorm, Barricade & Swift**

—Strafe queda a cargo—Anunció tranquilamente Slug, revisando las provisiones en su subespacio e ignorando cuidadosamente los torpes pero sentidos adioses intercambiados entre Sandstorm y Swoop—Barricade la asistirá: ¿Alguna pregunta?  
Swift le dedicó una sonrisa aterradoramente dulce al Triceratops—¿Me traen un souvenir?  
—Seguro—Asintió Snarl—¿T-Cog o Spark Chamber?  
—Sorpréndanme—Respondió despreocupadamente ella, abrazando a Sludge en despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kardeş - 'Hermana' en Turco (usaré este idioma a lo largo del fic para enfatizar palabras en Vosiano)  
> **Aide-de-camp - Ayuda de campo


	3. Chapter 3

**Autobot City, Tierra – Sunstreaker & Thundercracker**

—No tienes que ir: ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
Thundecracker suspiró y cerró su armario con más fuerza de la necesaria—Desde que volvimos de Santuario, tuve esta conversación al menos 5 veces con Marissa, 3 con Flint y hasta la Presidenta llamó para asegurarse de que “todo estaba en orden”…—El Seeker se giró hacia el gemelo sentado en su cama, observándolo con un gesto cuidadosamente neutral—No me hagas repetirme por décima vez, Sunstreaker…  
—No dudo de tu juicio, TC—Lo aplacó el Autobot levantándose y encarando al Neutral desde su ligeramente superior altura—Dudo del de Optimus.  
—¿Oh?—Thundercracker arqueó una ceja  
—Es solo…¡Tú eres el maldito Enlace oficial con los humanos! ¡El Embajador de nuestra especie en la Tierra! ¡No se supone que te envíen a misiones suicidas a sabrá Primus que perdido rincón de la galaxia mientras dejan a perfectamente capaces combatientes jugando a la niñera!  
—¿Te ofende que te asignaran mis labores de la semana con los Junkions?—Preguntó el Outlier con un destello de desafío en la voz—¿Acaso no da la talla en sus expectativas, Teniente?  
— **¡NO ES ESO!** —Rugió exasperado Sunstreaker, sacudiendo por los hombros al exDecepticon—¡Yo soy el Frontliner aquí, Thundercracker! ¡Mi trabajo es encargarme precisamente de situaciones como esta! ¡Tu lugar está aquí en la Tierra, siempre lo estuvo! ¡La guerra terminó! ¡Estas cosas ya no deberían pasar, mucho menos tan a menudo!  
Sabiamente, el Seeker esperó unos segundos hasta que su acompañante se calmara un poco antes de hablar—Sunstreaker…Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí—Un par de brazos azules se enrollaron alrededor del cuello del Autobot Dorado mientras el Seeker apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de su…¿Más que amigo?, ¿Colega excesivamente aficionado a las señales mezcladas?  
Sunstreaker suspiró a su vez y devolvió el abrazo aferrando la cintura del Jet—Huh…¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan bueno para leerme, TC?  
El uso de su apodo le arranco una breve risa al susodicho—¿Con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos desde Monument Valley? Por favor, Sunstreaker, no me ofendas…—Thundercracker echó la cabeza para atrás y levantó la vista, sonriente—Sunny…De verdad me conmueve que te sientas tan indignado en mi nombre por los arreglos para esta expedición, pero necesito que te des cuenta que todo está cuidadosamente calculado y tus palabras de hecho me habrían ofendido si no supiera a lo que en realidad te referías.  
—Hmp—Bufó el más alto, desviando levemente la vista en un gesto petulante.  
El Outlier no dejó que la mala disposición del gemelo lo disuadiera y redirigió su rostro con una mano en su mentón. Ópticos índigo chocaron con escarlata—Hablo en serio, Autobot: Optimus no te está dejando aquí como castigo, los necesita a ti y a tu hermano asistiendo a Jetfire. Pyra Magma…—El Jet titubeó echando una mirada cautelosa a través de la estancia—Pyra Magma y sus TorchBearers están bajo sospecha. Aileron y algunos de los Colonos comenzaron a seguirles como cachorritos perdidos. Con 3 activos menos…—El exDecepticon se encogió de hombros—Sunny, sé que pasaste un tiempo en la Lost Light y dejaste a varios amigos ahí – de hecho le grité a Optimus por tu derecho a saber de ellos – pero no podemos dejar desprotegida a la Tierra—Los ópticos del Seeker adquirieron un brillo juguetón—Como antigua Ala Derecha en la Tríada de Starscream, me parece que estoy más que calificado para evaluar Comandantes díscolos, ¿No crees?  
La postura de Sunstreaker finalmente se relajó microscópicamente tras varios segundos de tensión mientras sopesaba lo que había oído—¿Así que ahora soy un espía glorificado, eh? Como sea, peores asignaciones me echó encima Ironhide mientras escalaba la Cadena de Comando. Sólo…—El Autobot apretó aún más su agarre en la cintura del Neutral cuando este, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que percibió como el final de la conversación, hizo ademan de alejarse—Sólo asegúrate de volver a Autobot City en una pieza, Niño Volador: Odiaría que tengamos que entrenar a otro diplomático y hay ciertas cosas que ni el más riguroso entrenamiento ideado por Kup puede grabar en tu cabeza…  
Thundercracker – apenas suprimió la inseguridad en su rostro generada por el ya no platónico contacto – le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Sunstreaker—¿Cómo mi amor por los animales?, ¿Mi genuino afecto por los humanos?, ¿Mi talento literario?—Las alas del Seeker vibraron y se elevaron en una amenaza fingida—Pues ese era el otro punto que quería tratar contigo, Sunny: Verás, una cosa es llevar a Buster, D.0.C. y Marissa en mis visitas a Santuario…Y otra muy diferente es exponerlos en una salida tan incierta como esta…—El rostro del Neutral adquirió una inesperada cualidad férrea que, al menos a ojos del Autobot, no hizo sino aumentar su peculiar atractivo—Así que, citando mi autoridad como Embajador de Cybertron en la Tierra, le encomiendo la misión de velar por mi familia como si fuera la suya propia, Teniente Sunstreaker—En un movimiento aún más impactante, Thundercracker se elevó de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Sunstreaker, aturdiendo efectivamente al gemelo—Sé que no me decepcionará, soldado.  
Para cuando el Autobot dorado finalmente reaccionó, el Seeker ya había huido de su propia habitación hace un buen puñado de segundos. Sunstreaker se llevó una mano a la mejilla en que aun sentía ecos del brevísimo contacto con los labios de Thundercracker mientras repetía sus últimas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez…  
_“Velar por mi familia como si fuera la suya propia…”_  
—Bueno…—Caviló Sunstreaker, sonriendo con suficiencia—Si eso es lo que el ave quiere…  
_“Será una buena práctica…”_

* * *

 

** Alaska, Tierra – Springer, Kup, Mesothulas, Carnivac, Leobreaker, Overbite, Stampy, Tidal Wave, Stakeout, Ian Noble & Verity Carlo **

—Oh…Bueno, lo admito: Tenías razón, Noble, esto está delicioso—Reconoció Mesothulas tras probar un bocado—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?  
Sentado junto al Holoavatar de Kup, Ian sonrió mientras le acercaba a Stampy otro Budín de Yorkshire para deleite del pseudo-conejo— _Toad in the hole_ : “Sapo en el agujero”  
Verity, justo frente a él, bajó su tenedor y arqueó una ceja—Y decían que los británicos no tienen sentido del humor…  
—Es en serio, Signorina Carlo—Se encogió de hombros Action Man—Es un plato tradicional de mi país y cuando mencionaron lo mucho que le gusta a Springer el Tocino, pues…—El humano mayor señaló con la cabeza hacia el Holoavatar del susodicho, quien tuvo la decencia de parecer levemente avergonzado al ser atrapado con ¾ de su segundo plato ya desaparecidas—Me pareció una buena ofrenda de paz…  
—No era necesario…—Comenzó a negar Springer, solo para ser silenciado por un ladrido de Carnivac en su forma de Lobo.  
—Traducción: “A callar con tanta cháchara y denme más salchichas”—Rió Stakeout, acariciando afectuosamente la cabeza del enorme lobo ártico.  
—Seguro: Aquí tienes Fido—Kup se encogió de hombros ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes cuando Carnivac ni siquiera le gruñó al pelinegro y de hecho se acurrucó en el contacto cuando el joven Agente le rascó la mandíbula—¿Qué? El niño tiene ese efecto…  
—Y sobre lo otro…—Mencionó Ian, más serio de lo que se había mostrado durante toda la visita impromptu al Cottage de Mesothulas—Sí era necesario de nuestra parte traer al menos algo que ofrecerle a nuestros anfitriones, considerando que trataríamos un tema tan delicado…  
Mesothulas suspiró, resignado—Bueno, al menos pasamos 3 meses de paz y tranquilidad, Ostaros…—Springer apretó la mano de su Creador por debajo de la mesa—Fue mucho más de lo que esperaba para ser honesto…  
—Creador…—El TripleChanger intentó comenzar a rebatir pero no halló las palabras antes que el científico—No estoy molesto, hijo: Vi venir que partirían en busca de Ultra Magnus desde el instante en que recibí el video…  
Verity se escudó tras su taza de té—El Tío Magnus nos buscaría…  
—No se trata solo de Magnus—Enfatizó Kup—Rodimus, Whirl, Drift y Perceptor estaban a bordo de la Luz Perdida – Fin de la guerra o no, Wreckers son Wreckers y nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros.  
—Si te preocupa la seguridad de tu madre, Springer, deja eso a cuenta nuestra—Carnivac se movió a la diestra del lugar de honor—Mayheim es más que capaz de proteger a nuestro benefactor durante tu ausencia…  
Leobreaker, Overbite, Stampy y Tidal Wave asintieron  
Finalmente, tras varios segundos de silenciosa deliberación, Mesothulas asintió—A juzgar por como todos ustedes lo describen, estoy seguro de que Ultra Magnus los buscaría si hubieran sido ustedes los de esa transmisión…Y siempre estarán más seguros si viajan con Kup…—Una resolución se solidificó en los ópticos dorados del científico—Creo, entonces, que una llamada a Autobot City está en orden, ¿No les parece?  
—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó tenso Springer.  
Un destello cómplice iluminó los ojos avellana del Holoavatar de Mesothulas—Pero por supuesto, cariño: Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor primera impresión que un escuadrón entero sumándose durante una crisis…?


End file.
